


coloring

by Magali_Dragon



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daddy Jon, F/M, Fluff, Targlings (ASoIaF), Tattoos, the adventures of daddy jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magali_Dragon/pseuds/Magali_Dragon
Summary: The girls have never cared about Jon’s tattoo before but suddenly take interest on a rainy day, deciding they need some for themselves...with lots and lots of markers. Shame Jon wasn’t paying attention when he left them to color alone...you think he’d have learned his lesson by now..
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744153
Comments: 63
Kudos: 260





	coloring

**Author's Note:**

> I just like Jon with a tattoo what can I say. I needed to write something fun and silly and stupid given some personal events last few days. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Daaaaddddyyyyy!”

“Mooooommmm!”

Jon groaned into the crease of Dany’s neck, thoroughly displeased the girls were up this early. _What now? Why can’t they just sleep in a few more minutes?_ , he cried silently. He ignored Dany’s whimpers, knowing that if neither of one of them showed their faces within the next five minutes, three little girls would come looking. He rasped into her ear. “Did you lock the door?”

It was a testament to his shower lovemaking skills that Dany still couldn’t speak, a garbled “Umm…” the only thing coming out of her still parted lips, her chest rising and falling rapidly against his, gulping in air. The steam from the shower, wavy glass door and panes, and the stone wall that stretched along one side of the large walk-in structure he’d invested in when they purchased the house, thankfully obscured their more— _ahem_ — questionable positions.

The water from their rain shower attachment was growing chilly, they had been in there a bit, wasting water. Normally he would feel guilty about that, but it had been a week or so and since they both had gotten up earlier than normal for their morning workouts, he’d thought he would treat his lovely wife. The shower was the safest location for them when the girls were around, especially in the morning.

“No, don’t go,” Dany whined, soapy arms sliding around his neck when he moved to pull away. She grinned against his lips, eyebrows rising hopefully. “The door is locked, they’ll go away…”

No sooner had she spoken did the bathroom door slam open, a loud chatter of complaints echoing through the ceramic and tile. Jon closed his eyes, kissing lightly behind her ear. “Maybe they won’t find us in here,” he mumbled. The girls knew not to open shower doors, they had had numerous talks about privacy and what to keep to themselves, so surely, they would remember—right?

 _Nope._ Jon really had to stop tempting fate. He yelped when the shower door pulled open, greeted with three curious little faces in various stages of distress. “Girls! Out!” he shouted, using Dany to shield his body, annoyed at her shaking, her laugh smothered out as she pushed her face into his shoulder.

“I want pancakes!”

“Aly won’t give me my dragon back!”

“The TV don’t work no more!”

Dany composed herself, whipped her head around, and pointed a finger, stern. “Out now! You all know better than to come in without knocking!”

They grumbled, at least taking the time to close the shower door. Jon was about to nudge Dany from him but grabbed her again as a human shield. Leave it to Aly, he thought, his curious little daughter pushing her face against the glass, blowing steam on the already steamed up door. She giggled. “Whatchoo’ doin’ in there?”

“Daddy why are you with Mommy in shower?”

“Are you helping wash her hair like you do us?”

Something clattered and smashed on the sink, Ghost barking, now entering the fray. “Oops,” he heard somewhere over the sound of the shower still running, Dany’s stifled giggles, and the groan he released in frustration. _Is nothing in this house sacred? Man can’t even have morning shower sex with his wife these days._

The bathroom door closed, barely, and they both dove out of the shower, scrambling and slipping on the tile. Dany tugged on a robe, her silver hair dripping puddles on the floor, and Jon tied a towel around his waist, glancing sideways to see that the smash he’d heard was the toothbrush holder falling into the sink, thankfully not broken. He reached for Dany, unable to stop smiling, dragging her forward for a quick kiss. “Can we return them, you think?” he wondered.

She snorted, kissing him back, firm. “Who would take them?”

“Good point.”

They exited the bathroom, all three girls piled on their big bed, which was still unmade. Ghost popped up from where he’d been licking himself on Jon’s pillow— _thanks mate_ , Jon sighed, scowling at the dog, who just lolled his tongue like he did nothing wrong. “Girls, you know better than to do what you did,” Dany chided them, using a towel to wring out her hair. She scowled at them all, firm but still gentle, guiding them instead of fully reprimanding them. “We do not open doors without knocking and we _especially_ do not open the shower door when there are people in there!”

“But we needed you,” Rhaella said, blinking wide-eyed, almost hurt.

Jon’s heart clenched. He felt horribly guilty for stealing away with his wife that morning, not thinking about the girls. They might have been scared. He sank onto the bed, sighing and reaching for Rhaella, who cuddled against his damp chest. “It’s alright, we’re here, we didn’t go anywhere.”

Dany gave him a _look_ over the top of Aly’s head, as if to tell him he was weak and wrapped around their fingers. She sighed, hands on her hips, eyebrow arching again. “What’s up? You said you wanted pancakes?”

“I do!” Lyanna called, arm stretching upwards.

“And the TV is broken,” Rhae piped up. She cocked her head, blonde curls sticking up around her face, poking at his shoulder. “Daddy you did not wash.”

Jon blinked. “Huh?”

She poked at his shoulder again and he rolled his eyes down as best he could to see she was tracing the outline of the wolf tattoo he had snarling over his shoulder. “You got drawing on you,” she said. She had seen it of course, all the girls had, so he wondered why now it finally captured her attention.

Not to be left out, the other two scrambled towards him, stepping on his knees, thighs, and if he hadn’t moved sideways as quickly as he did, a very sensitive part of his anatomy. Aly poked the wolf’s red eyes. “Like Ghost!” she shouted.

He chuckled, glancing at Dany, who had slipped into the bathroom and came back out, having put on a bra, panties, and skirt in record time. “Um, yes just like Ghost. Hey, why don’t you let Daddy get dressed and I’ll make you all pancakes? Hmm?”

“Only I wanted pancakes!”

“Yeah I want waffles!”

“And cereal!”

Aly whimpered. “And I want my dragon back!”

“No, you stole mine!” Lya shouted.

“Cause’ you stole _mine_!”

Dany groaned, clapping her hands. “Girls! Out now! Also, if you don’t stop fighting over dragon toys, I will take away all the dragons, how about that?”

They peered up, crestfallen. “No!”

“So behave. Come on now.” Dany snagged one of his t-shirts, slipping it on with her designer pencil skirt, padding barefoot from the room, her hair still wet tangles. He suspected she would be pulling it into a messy bun for the day.

Now that everyone had left him in peace, Jon sprinted to the closet, dressed quickly, ran his fingers through his awkward length damp hair, which was growing back from the head shave he’d done months ago thank gods, and speed-brushed his teeth. He caught sight of the bit of ink sticking from the collar of his t-shirt and chuckled, pulling back the neckline to peer at the tattoo. He’d had it since he was in the military, long before he got Ghost, the dog obviously destined for him when he saw of all the litter the little white pup with red eyes.

He traced the wolf’s snarl, bemused. It was funny the girls were now curious about it, seeing as they had sometimes fallen asleep on his bare shoulder before or had traced its edges. Perhaps now they were just more aware. He wondered if they’d seen Dany’s tattoo, which was in a far less visible location than his. He hoped not. That would definitely invite questions he didn’t want to answer.

As if on cue, she came back into the room, letting out an exaggerated groan and laugh. “Well they are settled with their various food choices—Eggos because I am not making real pancakes and waffles this early—the TV was unplugged for some reason, and no one has dragon toys right now.”

He smiled, pulling her into his arms, dropping a quick kiss to her nose. “At least we didn’t get questions about the shower.”

“Give it time,” Dany darkly muttered.

Another wince, he patted her bottom, shapely in the tight material of her red skirt. “I’ll go deal with them. You want coffee or tea this morning?”

“I’m going to need coffee for sure.” She giggled, swinging him back around by his wrist, another searing kiss planted on his lips. He felt his toes curls, desire shooting back through him, a crazy thought of pushing her into their closet for another quickie before she left for work shooting through his head. He didn’t have time though, for she pulled back, smacking his arse. “Thank you for this morning. I needed that. Really got me going for the day. Better than run or coffee.”

He nipped her lower lip. “Even with the rude visitors?”

“At least we were able to finish,” she laughed. _Thank gods for small mercies._

He kissed her again, unable to believe how lucky he was, and left her to finish getting ready. The kitchen was in a relatively quiet state, all three of the girls munching through breakfast, enamored by the back of the cereal box, which they were all trying to read, playing the maze game on the back with their forks, dragging across the cardboard and quietly arguing over which direction to go in.

A kiss to each of their curly heads, they peered up at him, beaming. “What’re we doing Daddy?” Lya asked, biting into her Eggo, syrup trickling down her chin.

He snagged a box of wet wipes, dropping them on the table to use once they finished or else he knew syrup would be all over the house. “I don’t know, we need to do your homework.” They were in Pre-K and had homework, Jon couldn’t believe things these days. Worksheets with various colors and animals and the like. The girls were very advanced—if he did say so himself—so he wasn’t too concerned they could get it all done.

Rhae finished off her waffle. “I want to color today.”

“We can color for sure.” That was a given, they always had to have some art time. Jon loved how creative they were, he thought it was his genes shining out. Perhaps while they exorcised their inner artists, he would have a chance to work on his novel. His nose wrinkled. _Or tackle Dr. Mel’s wedding photos._ Dany’s OB had a fire themed wedding and it had wreaked havoc on his light filters.

“And play outside?” Aly suggested.

Jon glanced at the window behind them, noting the dark clouds gathering. If he remembered from checking yesterday, the forecast called for rain. “We’ll see.”

They all groaned. Lya made a face. “That means no.”

He laughed. “No it doesn’t, it means that we’ll see, as in, not yes _or_ no.”

Rhae picked up her fork, drawing something in the syrup. “I want to color now,” she announced.

“Not until you all have cleaned up and said goodbye to Mommy.”

“Okay _fine_ ,” they mumbled.

~/~/~/~

They finished their breakfasts, cleaned up faces and hands, and sat down in the living room for some morning cartoons while Jon cleaned the kitchen, fed Ghost, and rummaged around in the fridge to survey what they had for lunch or dinner. He made the grocery list, sat down with the laptop to review the bills and finances, and worked a little on his business’s website, adding some more photos to the gallery in an attempt to entice future clients.

It was mid-morning pretty quickly, Dany texting a long-winded rant about the judge she’d pulled in her latest trial—Walder Frey, who had a nasty habit of always double-crossing after he made a decision—making sure to remind him of Missandei’s upcoming birthday and how the girls wanted to make their Auntie Missy some cards.

 _Sounds like the perfect way to start art hour._ “Hey girls?” Jon called, going into the living room and leaning over the couch, where all three were slumped, in mini-trances from the downfall of breakfast sugar high and the mind drug of the cartoons on the screen. He smiled, looking at each one in turn. “How about we make Auntie Missy her birthday cards, hm?”

That did it, all three jumping to their feet. “Yes, yes, yes!” they shouted, running into their playroom to gather their art supplies.

Lya scowled at the window, light flecks of rain hitting the panes. “Noo! It’s raining!”

“Well that just means we can have art a little longer,” Jon said. He helped Rhae with the large box of markers, which were spilling over the edge. He side-eyed Aly, who was pulling at her paints. He flinched, as paints were always guaranteed to end up a mess he would need to clean up. “Hey, why don’t we just use markers and crayons and stuff, huh?”

“But I want to paint. Auntie Missy looooves my paintings.”

“Yes she does,” Rhae agreed, supporting her sister.

Lya popped away from the window and lifted up a giant box of construction paper, stickers, glue, and other art supplies. “I wanna’ make her one with flies.”

“Flies?” Jon helped them with everything, carrying what he could into the kitchen. He set most of the supplies on the end of the table and went to get the plastic tablecloth they now used after Aly had used permanent marker on the dining room table, which was apparently an antique from Myr. He had borne the blame for that one, since he apparently should have known better than to let them play on antiques. He honestly had no idea what was and was not an antique, so he just used tablecloths now when they decided to get out their paints and markers.

“Butterflies, not flies, _stupid_ ,” Aly said.

Lya wrinkled her nose, instantly in tears. “I not stupid!”

“Yeah!” Rhae shouted.

“Aly!” Jon lifted her up and marched her to the “Time Out Chair.” She sniffed but said nothing when he set her time limit for ten minutes for insulting her sister. He rubbed the back of his neck, closing his eyes briefly. It was still morning and he had an entire day left of them.

A clap of thunder shook the house, all three of them screaming in fright, and Ghost tearing ass from under the table to his bed in the corner of the living room, shaking.

 _A very, very long day_ , Jon sensed.

~/~/~/~

“Oops, sorry Daddy.”

Jon stared down at the glob of red paint that now marred his shirt. He thankfully hadn’t put on a new one or anything that he really cared about, but he sighed regardless and reached for one of the many rags that sat beside his arm, trying to lift off what he could. He dropped the rag and glanced at Lya, arching his brow. “I told you to be careful with the paint.”

She held her paintbrush, giggling sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“That’s alright, just watch where you aim that thing.”

The other two snickered, bent over their large works of art, each one a gift for Auntie Missy. They had finished their cards and now wanted to make her presents, since she loved them all very much and she got them really nice presents for their birthday. Jon glanced at the red paint smeared over his shirt and figured it wasn’t worth trying to go rinse it out, but each time he leaned over the table, it smeared more and got on the cloth. He didn’t want one of the girls to no doubt lean on him and transfer it, so he just tugged off the t-shirt and set it aside.

The movement distracted Alysanne, who was now on better behavior from shouting at her sister earlier, her little purple eyes fixing on his bare chest. “Daddy,” she said, with the careful tone of what he knew to be calculation. He watched her, waiting. She pushed her glasses up on her nose; there were little paint flecks on them he hoped would come out. “Wass’ on your arm?”

“Ghost,” Rhae answered. Lya nodded, but did not look up, still bent over her painting of multicolored butterflies.

Jon smiled, picking up the markers they all were using, replacing caps so they did not dry out. “Yes, it’s Ghost.”

“Did you draw’d it?”

“Draw,” he corrected. He shook his head. “No, I did not draw it. It’s a tattoo.”

“Tattoo?” Aly tested on her lips, drawing out the syllables. She pursed her lips and brow. “Wass’ that?”

“It’s like a drawing on your skin. But it never comes out.”

“And you got one?”

“Yes I do. I got it a long time ago when I was in the military.” He leaned over, widening his eyes at Lya, who was gaping, mouth opened in an awed ‘o.’ He wiggled his brows. “Where I saved people and did secret missions and met your crazy Uncle Tormund.”

Rhae nodded, her eyes widening. “He is craaaaazy!”

“Yes he is.”

Lya was not satisfied with his answer though, tapping her marker to her lips. “But it does not come off?” Jon nodded, figuring that they were just at an age where they were noticing things more. They were going to be five soon, according to all the parenting books he made sure to read—not that they really helped him since his triplets were truly one-of-a-kind despite their identical appearances—although the books did give him a few useful milestones to keep in mind. Right now the one thing he wished they desperately would achieve would be to work out their fights without interference of an adult, but he suspected that would take some time to master.

Rhaella reached for one of the bottles of glitter and glue. “Help me Daddy.”

“Magic word?”

“Help me Daddy _pleasssssse_ ,” she giggled.

He smiled and got up, leaning over her and helping her with the glue and then sprinkling glitter over the large ‘MISSY’ on her card. “Now know it off gently.” She did as he asked, beaming up when the glitter stuck to the letters. He kissed her temple. “Perfect!”

Alysanne picked up a pink marker, twirling it in her fingers. She eyed his shoulder. “Why’d you get it Daddy?”

“Get what?” He scraped the glitter onto a piece of paper and walked it to the trash. He sighed at his hands. Glitter stuck all over his palms. He supposed it was a hazard of living in a house with three little girls.

“The too.”

“Tattoo?”

“Yes.”

“Well…” _To be honest sweetheart, Daddy had several ales, lost a bet to your crazy Uncle Tormund, and the next day realized he had to cash in._ That was the simplest story. The other story was that he actually wanted something to constantly remind him of where he came from, of his _outsider_ upbringing, and at the ripe age of seventeen, he wanted to rebel. Robb got one too, of a grey wolf instead of a white one. “I wanted something to always be with me. A wolf, that was what they called me, growing up.”

“Oh.” Lyanna swished her lips around, meeting Aly’s gaze across the table. They both appeared disappointed. “I see.”

He chuckled. “Are you almost done with the paint?”

“Yes. I want to put ribbons here.” She pointed to the princess she’d drawn with Missy’s hair and coloring. She giggled. “For her hair!”

“Ribbons? Well that’s a great idea.” He actually thought there might be ribbons and paper in the basement.

As he leaned over to put the paint away, he felt a cold scrape of something on his shoulder. Yelping, Jon whipped around, to see Rhaella laughing, holding her paintbrush in one hand and a marker in the other. “What’d you do?” he asked, trying not to laugh, but knowing she had just swiped pain on his bare skin. He tried to be stern. “Rhaella! That wasn’t very nice!”

“I wanted to color it.”

“Color what?”

“The too!” Lyanna giggled. She pointed at where Rhaella had painted. “His eyes are red now! Really red!”

“It’s not colored in, you need to color in the lines,” Alysanne said, piping up. She pointed and frowned. “They did not do that Daddy.”

 _Because it isn’t supposed to be colored in._ The tattoo was the outline of what he now knew to be Ghost, white ink not worth the cost to fill it in, especially given how pale his skin already happened to be. The red eyes were what stood out anyway and now they were _really_ red, dabbed with red paint that now began to itch. He tried to move away, but Rhaella was too quick for him, grabbing his arm and holding the marker, trying to draw in the lines. “Stop!” he laughed.

“Color Daddy!”

“Yeah!”

They all tackled him, almost knocking him to the floor and he laughed, unable to help himself, as all three little girls—already coated in various layers of glitter, glue, marker, and paint—squealed and squirmed, trying to get their markers to draw on his shoulder and “color in” the Ghost tattoo. He hauled them up, Lyanna under one arm and Rhae under the other, while Alysanne tried to hold onto his neck, giggling uncontrollably, her feet swinging and kicking at his back.

He felt all his limbs go slack, trying to draw upon the energy to stop laughing, but it was just so _silly._ He never expected them to be at all interested in his _tattoo_ , least of all want to color it in like it was one of their books. “Okay, okay, okay, stop!” Tears trickled out of the corners of his crinkled eyes; his smile broad. He grabbed one of them—he honestly did not know who—kissing them hard on the head. “You had your fun! Let me go get all this off and find your ribbons!”

“Yeah!”

“And I wanna’ put mine in paper!”

“I wanna’ put it like the pictures in the hall!”

Jon thought maybe there were some empty Blackwater boxes downstairs—Dany had an unhealthy obsession with Blackwater Prime, ordering anything and everything with free one-day shipping. They could cut out frames and put them around the pictures. Maybe even paper them. _Gosh sometimes I surprise myself_ , he marveled, leaving the girls to keep coloring.

Ghost whined from where he was sitting in the corner, tail wagging. “I know, I’m a mess.” Jon snatched up his shirt and dropped it into the laundry room, jogging up the stairs to at least wipe off the drying paint. His skin was now itching really bad. He took one look in the bathroom mirror, snorting at the color scheme they’d decided he needed. The wolf was now an assortment of colors, purple and green and yellow and blue. The painted red eyes stood out and there was a black line dragging across the wolf’s curved paws.

It was so funny he had to commemorate it with a photo. He snapped a quick picture, texting it to Dany: _Should I go get it filled in? Our demons are now tattoo artists too._

He popped into the shower for a brief second to scrub at the paint, which came off easily. It still left his skin red and itchy though. He hoped he wasn’t allergic to the damn stuff. The marker would take time to fade. A t-shirt pulled on over his head later, he went back downstairs, bypassing the kitchen.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noted the girls were still at the table, chattering away and three silver heads bent together. It seemed whatever they were doing, they were very involved. _Missy is going to love her presents_ , he thought proudly, journeying into the basement to find ribbons and boxes.

It took a bit longer than he wanted, but he got what he needed, and came back, calling out. “Okay girls, I got ribbons, wrapping paper, and boxes. I’ll get the scissors and we can cut out frames for your pictures. I think it will be really…”

_Seven hells._

Rhaella giggled, looking up at him, holding up her arms. “Look Daddy! We got toos!”

“I see.”

Alysanne stuck out her leg. “I got some.”

“And me!” Lyanna pointed to her face.

Jon narrowed his eyes. He pressed his lips into a thin line. _One day I will learn._ He was no stranger to marker and paint all over them. They were four after all. It was just…the sheer amount this time. It was _everywhere._

Rhae had colored all up and down her arms, drawings of stars and rainbows and what he thought was a dog. Lya and Aly had written their names—they couldn’t spell but they knew their names for sure—crude and shaky letters in various colors. Mostly purple. It also stained her dress, which was covered in glitter.

Glitter made up the bulk of Aly’s _toos._ They had smeared glue all over her legs and dumped glitter. She had scribbles everywhere. Including on her hands, arms, and all over her pink shirt. Jon supposed he should be grateful they hadn’t colored on her glasses, which were shimmering with glitter. No doubt it would be in the air they breathed for the next week.

And then Lya. He sighed. Lya had a sun on one cheek in orange and yellow, a rainbow on the other cheek, and her name spelled out carefully on her forehead. There was something he guessed looked like a rocket or some sort of plane on her arm. She pointed to the other arm, very proud: “Look! Ghost!”

There was just a circle with ears and red eyes and what he guessed was a pink tongue. “I see,” he said, running his tongue over his teeth. He released a long sigh. “Hmm.”

It was just marker; it would come off. If not from soap and water, Jon knew they could use some nail polish remover or rubbing alcohol. He set the box of stuff under his arm down on the counter and went to investigate the destruction of the kitchen table.

And his stomach bottomed out.

“Girls,” he whispered.

“Yes?” they three chirped.

“Where’d you get that black marker?”

“The drawer.”

“What drawer?”

“That one!” Lya pointed to the drawer at the end of the counter. They had dragged over a stool to reach it and sure enough, it was hanging open. He closed his eyes.

Another giggle, he thought from Rhaella. “The too is on forever!”

“And that’s a permamemt marker! We membered’!”

Jon scrunched up his face, nodding. “Yeah,” he squeaked. He closed his eyes. “Yes that is the permanent marker.”

The girls just giggled, running off to look at their new _toos_ in the bathroom mirror.

~/~/~/~

Dany should have known something was up when she came into the kitchen and spotted three bottles of nail polish remover, two of rubbing alcohol, a bottle of hand soap, and countless washcloths on the kitchen counter.

She shouldered her tote bag higher and maneuvered to close the side door with her foot, balancing their dinner in her hands. Jon had just sent her a text saying: _Pizza. No questions._ She guessed it had been one of those days for him, so pizza it was. “Girls?” she called, setting it down on the counter.

Keys, heels, jacket, and bag off, Dany moved into the living room, but no one was there. She lifted her eyes up to the ceiling, hearing stampeding feet and giggles, along with splashing. She frowned, wondering if they were getting a bath. It wasn’t even six, they didn’t get a bath that early. They hadn’t even had dinner yet. “Hey family?” she called, chuckling, tugging at her blouse from her skirt, contemplating just dropping it in the center of the hall. “Where are you?”

“In here Mommy!”

Someone called from their bathroom. Dany spotted Ghost chilling at the top of the stairs. She ruffled his ears. “What are they doing, huh?”

The door tugged open, Lya standing there in her little blue robe, grinning. “Hi Mommy!”

“Oh!” She stared, wide-eyed, her daughter with black ‘L-Y-A’ spelled shakily across her forehead. “Oh my…um…what…” A peek into the bathroom and she saw her other two daughters, bound up in their robes, fresh from a bath.

Jon was covered in water, which usually happened when one tried to bathe three four-year olds at the same time. He smiled briefly at her. “Hello dear, how was your day?” His voice was rather thin. Fatigue etched in the fine lines around the corners of his eyes and lips. He giggled. “I had fun. Well, let’s just say, _we_ had fun with the Sharpies!”

Dany spotted the fading ink that covered her daughters. She stifled a snicker. “I see.”

“We got toos, Mommy!” Rhaella held up her hand, where a little temporary tattoo of a horse covered her fine skin. There were a couple others of barnyard animals and one of a dragon. “See!”

“And mine!” Lya had a bunch up and down her arms, hers were solar system themed, planets and stars and a rocket ship. She also had a soccer ball and a horse. Of course, a dragon was on her upper arm.

Aly scurried to her, damp curls covered in her robe’s hood, which was in the shape of a unicorn, the horn knocking into Dany’s hand. She held up her arms. “I got books and stuff, see?” Indeed, Aly’s tattoos were library themed, along with some animals. She also had a dragon.

There was a mountain of paper and cellophane, and cardboard inserts proclaiming the temporary tattoos were press on and wipe off. She guessed they’d gotten their bath and then were allowed to put the tattoos on. At least to cover up the fading marker drawings all over their smooth, soft skin.

“Alright girls,” Jon said, nudging them from the bathroom. “Go into your rooms please, put on your jammies. You can eat in them tonight.”

Triple shrieks of delight pierced Dany’s eardrums, knocking her sideways, and they raced from the bathroom to their room, excited by this new development. Dany let her smile finally broaden, laughter escaping. “Oh babe,” she giggled, reaching for a defeated Jon, kissing his cheek and hugging him tight, rising up on her toes to get to him. He clutched her, a lifeline. “I guess that text earlier should have warned me.”

“It would be fine if not for the Sharpies. We need to lock the drawers now. They can think for themselves. Dragged the stool over and opened it.”

“Tricky little devils.”

Jon narrowed his eyes. “They’re growing bolder. Learning from their mistakes.”

“You’re talking about them like they’re lab rats,” she said.

“Hmm.”

Dany kissed his cheek again, just to pull back and drop one to his lips. “It’s alright. Pizza’s downstairs, I’ll get them settled. You finish up in here.” She frowned at the various sheets of temporary tattoos. “What did you do? Buy out a party store for these?”

“Gods Dany. I had to go to five different stores to find the bloody things, all with them, and it was raining, and they were mad we couldn’t finish with Missandei’s gifts and cards, and the looks I got from people, walking around with them all covered in marker.” He shook his head, hanging it down, chin to chest. “Thankfully Olenna saw them when we were coming home, told me to use alcohol to get it off. It’s faded some but will take a few days to go way.”

“At least people will be able to tell Lya apart from the others,” she giggled.

“Gods you think I did that, the looks we got!”

“Poor babe,” she sympathized. She had plans for him that evening. She patted his shapely arse. “Finish up here.”

“This is all because they saw my tattoo this morning,” he scowled.

“I’m sure they would have done this anyway, Jon.”

He didn’t seem convinced but set about cleaning up the bathroom. Dany checked the girls to find they had actually put on their pajamas, although Alysanne forgot underwear, Rhaella wasn’t wearing pants, and Lyanna decided her pajamas consisted of an old football jersey and nothing else. Once they were properly clothed, they went downstairs, sat and politely ate their pizza, telling her all about their day making Missandei’s presents, cards, and of course, giving themselves _toos._

“You got one Mommy?” Rhaella asked, mouth full of pizza.

Dany shook her head, reaching to wipe at Rhae’s mouth, tomato sauce spraying out. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Lyanna swallowed. “You have a too Mommy?”

“It’s _tattoo_ girls, and yes I do.”

“Can we see?” Alysanne asked, curious.

Dany smirked, shaking her head. “No and it is rude to ask, some people don’t like talking about their tattoos and some people have them in places that are not for anyone else.”

“Really?”

“Yes really, now I hope you all learned your lesson today.”

“No markers on skin,” Rhae said.

Lya nodded. “No toos unless this kind!” She held up her hand, with the fake ones stamped on.

Alysanne agreed, nodding solemnly. She squinted; her glasses still slightly flecked with paint. “Wass your tattoo Mommy?”

“Three little dragons,” Dany answered.

“Like us?” they giggled.

“Exactly like you. Now finish your dinner and we can play a few games before bed. I still haven’t forgotten you beat me at Hungry, Hungry, Hippo!”

~/~/~/~

Dany closed the bedroom door behind her, flicking the lock casually. She did not feel sorry at all for locking Ghost out and ignored his pathetic scratching. He would go join the girls momentarily. She picked up her phone and synced it to the room’s Bluetooth speakers, soft jazz playing.

Jon lay flat on his back, appearing to be a corpse, mouth ajar and eyes closed. His hands were resting at his sides. She chuckled, tugging off his t-shirt, which she’d put on over her blouse, to avoid getting pizza on it. Once off, she kicked at her skirt, and crawled up over him in her bra and panties. “Hey,” she murmured, flattening over him, rising to press a gentle kiss to his mouth. “Daddy of the Year.”

He groaned, opening one eye. “That will get you five minutes of my attention.”

“Just five minutes? I was hoping for at least fifteen,” she teased, placing another kiss to the side of his mouth, beginning to make her way further south. She paused at his tattoo, chuckling into his skin. The purple marker hadn’t faded. The pink stood out quite blindly against his skin. “Oh Jon. They are precious, just keep remembering that.”

“My perfect little angels,” he laughed.

Dany straddled his hips and reached back for the clasp of her bra. She arched her brows. “How would you like to see my tattoo?”

Jon immediately perked up, propping himself on his elbows. His pupils blew black and he licked his lips, rasping. “I would like that very much.”

She tossed the bra aside and giggled, pouncing down on him.

**fin.**


End file.
